


In which River Interrupts

by jmtorres



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, crazy space incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something like the postcard porn I wrote for blueraccoon, but a bit longer :-) See, I was going for Mal/Simon, which I know she likes, but the crazy space incest lives in my head <i>all the time</i> and it just kinda crept in. Or bounded. You know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which River Interrupts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/gifts).



Mal and Simon had just fallen apart, sweaty and sated, on Simon's bed (since the beds in the passenger dorms were more spacious and comfortable than the bunks in crew quarters) when River bounded in. "Can I play?" she asked.

Mal cursed in Chinese and tried to cover himself with the sheet. It was too tightly tucked for him to pull it over himself, so he settled for using a pillow. "We're not playing, little girl," he growled.

"Yes, you are," River said, settling between them, on her back, leaning on her elbows. "You're playing at being broken, and Simon's playing at fixing you, when you _know_ you're not really broken, and you," she looked at her brother, "know that sexual therapy is a medically approved treatment for depression _only_ when administered by a licensed Companion." She switched gears again, smiling broadly. "I know," she said. "I'll be the crazy sister."

Before either Mal or Simon could comment on that, she had knelt up and was wriggling out of her dress.

"Uh--River--" Simon said. He kept his eyes fixed on her face, and reminded himself that a body was just a body and that he'd seen hers before, in a professional capacity.

"You just gonna lie there?" Mal asked Simon, looking past River's hip at him, still holding his pillow over to his crotch.

Simon pulled his own pillow from under his head and shoved it at River, so that it covered her from her breasts to her thighs. "Is that better?" Simon asked Mal acidly.

River looked down at the pillow, seemingly amused, then over her shoulder at Mal as he replied, "I was thinking something more along the lines of you removing her from the room. Think that might be possible?"

"It might be possible, but it doesn't happen in this track," River replied. Politely holding the pillow to her body, she bent over and kissed Simon.

Simon was not so shocked that he didn't notice Mal's gaze drifting to River's ass. To be fair, it was right in his face. Nonetheless, she was his _sister,_ and Mal was _his_ lover.

Then River half-turned and kissed Mal.

Mal looked flustered but said firmly enough, "She's got the part of the crazy sister down cold."

"No, _now_ I'm only half-crazy," River said. "When I'm not crazy at all, I won't kiss Simon anymore. I'll only kiss you, because you're not my brother." She looked at Simon solemnly. "Do you want me to get better?"

Simon closed his eyes. "River, I don't want to play this game," he said, because he knew he didn't want to answer that question, under the conditions she'd asked it.

"I understand," River said calmly. Simon looked up at her in relief. She let go of the pillow and started putting her dress back on, and he quickly looked away again, until she was decently covered. "It's no fun to play a game that's too close to being real," she said.

"I don't--" Simon belatedly decided not to protest _that._ "You're not crazy," he said instead.

River gave him a sideways look. "I'm not stupid, Simon," was her reply. She walked lightly down the mattress, pulling her hair free of the neck of her dress. "Maybe Kaylee will play with me," she said, stepping off the bed easily and skipping out the door.

Simon stared after her for a few moments, and finally asked, "When she said she was going to play with Kaylee, do you think she meant--?"

Mal said kindly, "It may be best you don't think about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1051486.html>.


End file.
